The Urges
by Slivering
Summary: Ash has been having weird urges lately. To see Misty. They're very forceful urges. But what happens when Misty has an urge of her own?


**The Urges **

_Pokemonstories-crazy_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon.

**Type of Story: **One-shot.

**Author's Notes: **I know, I know. I've been doing an awful lot one-shots lately and very less on my Alphabet Challenge and TJOL. I promise one of those will be updated soon. Actually, TJOL's latest chapter is already done, but I need to check it over for grammar and spelling. But, my USB is lost somewhere in the house and I need to find it to do it. Must search! Plus, it is a tad short so I'm thinking of adding some more. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Misty pushed her bangs out of her face in annoyance before going back to reading her new book. She sat on a smooth rock, letting the sunlight bask on her cheeks as she flipped each page, inhaling the fresh scent of nature.<p>

Surrounding her was a field of yellow tulips. Beautiful, yellow tulips the colour of the sun and the buttercups. It was amazing how relaxing in this place could make her feel so happy. So much more alive.

. . .

Speaking of feeling more alive, shouts in the distance made her stomach flip. She closed her book and twisted her neck. There he was. Forget the tulips. The tulips didn't matter. He did. He was all that mattered. He made her breathe. He made her feel alive. No yellow tulips involved.

"Ash," she said, standing up on weak legs. She could feel her heart hammering against her chest.

Ash sprang over to her, bursting with energy as always. "Hey Mist," he greeted like he always did.

Since the young boy had won the Sinnoh League Champion title, he had been staying in Pallet Town for a lengthy period of time. It was weird though. He visited Misty in this tulip field nearly every day now. It was like he couldn't stay away.

"Hi Ash," Misty said. Her heart sped up as he smiled at her. "Watcha doing here?'

"Talking to you,"

Misty rolled her eyes. "I know _that _you moron," she said, then added cheekily, "But what brings you here to talk to me?"

"Urges," Ash replied.

Misty blinked. "_Urges? _What in the world is that supposed to mean?"

Ash grinned, shaking his head and taking her hand. The move was ever so casual but it made Misty's knees turn to jelly. He led her back to her rock and sat her down, then squeezed down next to her.

Misty's breath caught. He was so close to her. Their thighs were nearly touchingand his arm brushed right up against her. It was making it hard for her to breathe. "So," she gulped. "The urges?"

Ash pushed his cap up, meeting her pools of aquamarine. "Urges," he said matter of factly. "Urges to see you,"

Misty bit her lip. "You get urges to see me?"

Ash nodded. "Yes, yes I do,"

"Oh. Why is that? Why do you get urges?"

"Dunno, I just do,"

Misty exhaled loudly. Ash could be so confusing. "But..but..you get urges to see me? That's stupid,"

"It is not," Ash gasped. "I like seeing my friend,"

"So you get urges?"

Ash scowled. "Who cares about the urges okay? No more talking about my urges,"

Misty giggled. "Okay, not more talking about your weird _urges,_"

"Good,"

There was an awkward pause then, and they both focused on anything but each other. Misty took out her book and pretended to be reading, but her eyes were really only staring at the pages. It was impossible, utterly impossible, to read in the presence of Ash Ketchum.

Ash on the other hand, stared intently at the ground.

Finally, Misty broke the silence. "Where's Pikachu?"

Ash jerked his head up. "Pikachu?" he shrugged. "He wanted to stay back home. He doesn't get urges to see you like I do,"

Misty sighed. "I thought we were done talking about your urges,"

"We are," Ash insisted. "I was just saying,"

"Good," Misty repeated, smiling inwardly. Ash's urges to see her made her feel special but she didn't need him to know that.

"So, anyways," Ash mumbled. "Are you just gunna sit there and read all day?"

"Um, yeah," Misty said, "I didn't _ask _you to come here. You just came,"

"Well, I got the urge!" Ash defended, then widened his eyes. "Oops, sorry. I was supposed to stop talking about my urges,"

"Yes you were," Misty teased. "Now let me read,"

Ash pouted. "Don't read," he said, "keep me company,"

Misty frowned, closing her book and turning so her body faced him. "What do you wanna do then?"

Ash thought about this. "Lets play tag,"

Misty groaned. "Ash, that's a kiddy game," she explained, "I don't want to,"

"Please?" Ash asked hopefully. "I'm getting a powerful urge to run around,"

Misty put her hands on her hips. "What is with _you _and _urges_?"

Ash ignored that statement. "I wanna play tag,"

"Ash, I haven't played that since I was eight," Misty said, "..and I'm not planning on starting now,"

Ash grabbed her hand again, wrapping it around his own. "Please Mist?" he begged. Misty flinched as his hand squeezed hers. Her breath quickened and her cheeks redenned. "O-okay, maybe o-one game,"

"Yay!" Ash jumped off the rock. "Since you compromised, you get to pick what position you play,"

Misty blew her bangs out of her face as she stood up. The yellow tulips tickled her ankles and the sunlight beamed on her face. "You can be the chaser,"

Ash's eyes lit up. "Really? Alright!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Okay..ready?"

"Ready," Ash said eagerly.

"One, two, three.." Misty swallowed. "Go!"

The young red-haired girl broke into a run in the direction of the woods. Her heart pounded against her chest as she took long strides. She was determined to get away. She had always been a lot faster than Ash, and that wasn't about to change.

But apparantly it had changed.

She looked over her shoulder for a split second and was shocked to see that he was just a meter behind her - and he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

_Dang. _Misty pumped her legs harder, sweat forming on her forehead. She would not let Ash catch her. Her hair tossed behind her and she sputtered as loose strands fell in her mouth.

Looking back once again, she saw Ash grinning wildly as he approached her. "I need - to - do - something - new," she panted to herself, racing behind a tree.

She was right. The quick turn slowed Ash down a bit, but not as much as she expected. He was still hot on her heels.

"Ugh, why did I let him chase me?" she muttered to herself, "It woulda been better the other way around,"

Misty felt her breathing coming in short gasps now and darted behind a large tree. She closed her eyes, letting her heartbeat calm down. She peeked over and saw that Ash was nowhere to be found.

"Thank god," She sighed, "I think I lost him,"

She closed her eyes and leaned up against the tree, still breathing heavily. When had Ash gotten so fast anyways? She shouldn't have agreed to this game. She hated losing.

Finally her tight muscles relaxed and her breathing stopped coming out uneven.

"Miistty," a soft voice tickled her ear.

Misty's eyes flew open and she turned around to see big brown eyes staring at her.

"Boo," he said.

Misty scrambled to get away but he playfully tackled her to the ground. "Gotcha," he smirked. "You're it,"

Misty tried to comprehend what he was saying, but with his face inches away from hers, his body nearly on top of her, and his eyes shining into hers, she couldn't really concentrate.

He was _so _close to her. Their noses were nearly touching. Misty closed her eyes. This was an excellent time to do it. She could sense him, almost wanting to do it as well. So, taking a heavy breath and praying for the best, she cupped her hands around his face and kissed him.

Ash's eyes widened but he quickly closed them as he deepened the kiss. It felt absolutely great.

When the broke apart, Ash asked bewlidered. "You - you kissed me!" His face was flushed red.

Misty stammered. "I - um.. -um..uh.." her cheeks burned.

"You kissed me," Ash whispered, his eyes twinkling, "Why?"

Misty simply shrugged. "I got the urge to,"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahehehe. I actually liked this one a little, although I really overused Urges. LOL. That word looks so weird to me now.<strong>

**NOW BIG PROBLEM: My TJOL chapter twelve was completely done and I can't find my USB and I'm going absolutely nuts. It took me forever to write the chapter and I can't believe I might have to write it all over again. I am still going to keep looking, but if I can't find it then I'm doomed to re-write the whole entire chapter. Also, the Alphabet Challenge "H" for Hugs was also on my USB. :( I must, must find it. **

**Anyways, reviews are truly appreciated and very, very welcomed. :D Happy Writing! **


End file.
